Over You
by Nydegrassigirl
Summary: Eli cheated. Clare reacts. Inspired by a story I read. I hope I'm not stepping on any toes. Rated T to be safe. I still don't own Degrassi or its characters.
1. Heartbreak

"You cheated on me?" she said slowly and softly as if the words were a foreign language. She heard the words but it still didn't make sense to her. How could her perfect, understanding, funny boyfriend _cheat_ on her? She just kept replaying the words over and over. She couldn't hear anything after that. She was lost in her thoughts and she felt a tightening in her chest and she knew what he said was real. This wasn't some kind of nightmare. The pain in her chest got more intense and she put her hand to it as if to soothe the pain.

"I am so sorry. I have no excuse" he said reaching for her free hand but the look she gave him told him to rethink that and he clasped his hands together on the table and looked down at them. She never experienced pain like this in her whole life, not even when her parents' marriage fell apart. She felt like throwing up but was too weak to move. It took all the strength she had not to burst in to tears right then and there.

"I knew it" she mumbled under her breath. Eli looked back up because he heard her speak but wasn't sure what she had said.

"What?" he said softly scared of setting her off. She looked at him and the look scared him. He had never seen such a combination of hurt and anger in his life. Her eyes seemed darker and just peered in to him. If looks could kill, he would've dropped dead in that moment. The look on her face made him want to crawl in to a hole and die. He hated that he hurt her like that but he was weak and now he was about to lose the most important person in his life.

"I said I knew it" She said evenly almost emotionless.

"I knew you were attracted to her and I knew she was attracted to you but silly me, I thought I could actually trust you" she said her voice slowly rising.

"I thought you actually respected me enough to wait until I was ready. That you actually cared about me"

"I DO CARE" he interrupted.

"NO! Don't say that to me! If you did care, you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" she yelled while waving her hand around. She glared at him and tried ignore the pain she was still feeling in her chest tightening but she just used it to fuel her anger. Though they were sitting outside The Dot, no one existed in that moment except the guy who had just broken her heart.

"I'm sorry" he said pleadingly.

"I don't care! I hate you and I wish I had never FUCKING MET YOU!" she spat with so much venom even she was surprised before standing up and turning away to walk off. Eli jumped up and grabbed her elbow to keep her from leaving. She turned around and kneed him with as much force as she could muster and watched him fall to the ground.

"Don't EVER touch me again Eli. Don't look at me and don't talk to me. Just forget I exist and I'll do the same" she said before walking off still clutching her chest.

*** So, two things. 1) I don't know if this should be a one shot or not. Right now it's a one shot if **enough** people want something else I **might** write something else. 2) I didn't want Clare to be a broken down mess at least not yet especially in front of him. ***


	2. Breakdown

Clare tried to keep the tears from falling as she approached her house. When she got there, she saw her mother's car in the driveway and sighed heavily. She wasn't in the mood to see or talk to her mother. She walked in to the house and immediately spotted her mother walking toward her.

"Oh hi sweetie" her mother said hurriedly while looking at her watch.

"I have some errands to run and I won't be back to late. Now, since I trust you so much, I'm going to allow you to invite Eli over to keep you company" she said with a smile. Clare felt weak in the knees at the mention of his name and leaned against a wall to steady herself as her mother grabbed her keys and looked at her daughter curiously.

"Are you okay sweetie? You look kind of flushed" she said reaching her Clare's face but Clare put her hand up to block her.

"I just need to lie down. I'll be okay" Clare said walking up the stairs.

"Um, okay then. Get some rest and I'll see you later. I love you sweetie" her mother said before leaving.

Clare went to her room and slammed the door shut. She looked around her room and all she could see where moments of when Eli had snuck in to her to hang out or make out. She went straight to the window and locked it and shut the blinds. Then her attention turned to the mirror by her dresser and all she saw was Eli's arms wrapped around her waist as she tried to put on her make up. She felt heat radiate through her body as she moved to the dresser and angrily swept all contents on the dresser on the floor. Glass bottles of perfume and make up shattered and splattered on her floor.

Everything in her room reminded her of him and it made her sick to her stomach. She ripped the sheets off the bed and broke framed pictures she had of them together as well as any and all CDs she had borrowed or that he had made for her.

"_Screw a break up box"_ she thought to herself. She opened her dressers and pulled out the shirts that he had left there or that she had stolen from his house when she stayed over and threw them down the stairs.

She grabbed a gray dead hand shirt and she couldn't bring herself to put it in the pile at the bottom of the stairs. She loved him in this shirt. It brought out his eyes and it still had his smell all over it. She clutched the shirt to her chest and finally let the tears she had been holding fall. She fell to floor screaming and started to sob heavily. She had no idea how someone could hurt her _**so **_much without laying a hand on her. Her body shook violently as she cried and dry heaved. She felt like she couldn't breathe but she couldn't stop crying.

_"Maybe it's my fault. I mean since KC left me for Jenna and now_ _Eli's cheated on me. Maybe if I…."_ she shook her head trying to stop her thoughts.

She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, mascara running down her face and red, puffy eyes. She still had tears running down her face but the sobbing had subsided and she still had his shirt in her hand. She looked and ran her hand over her face and body as if trying to see what was wrong with her when she spotted her ring on her finger.

She raised her hand to eye level and inspected the ring. "_NO! It's not my fault that I'm not ready_ _or that I care enough about myself to wait until I'm married or at least truly in love."_

She looked around the mess she made and sighed. She looked at the shirt in her hand and threw in the back of her closet and went down stairs. She picked up the shirts she thrown down the steps and walked to the kitchen and put them in the trash. She opened her cell and dialed a number that she hadn't used in a while. When the person answered all she said was "I need a girls' day."

_"I'll be there in ten minutes" _the voice said before hanging up. Clare was completely drained and moved to sit on the couch. She blocked Eli's number from her phone before closing her eyes. For the first time that day her thoughts didn't drift to the green eyed boy who hurt her and she smiled before drifting to sleep.

*** 1) I can't expressed how grateful I am for the comments I've gotten for this story and I really appreciate the interest. I hope this was satisfying and once again the story can end right here, making it a two shot. 2) I wanted Clare to be a strong character but I figured that given her feelings for him, a breakdown of some sort was necessary. I _**think** _or at least **_hope _**I found a decent balance.


	3. Girls' Day

Clare was still sleeping on the couch when there was a loud pounding on the door. She jumped up, startled, and cursed the person who had woken her up. She opened the door to find Alli there holding an overnight bag in one hand and a bag of snacks and movies in the other. Clare smiled slightly and sighed in relief. Alli walked in, dropped her bags and pulled Clare in for a hug. Clare returned it, holding on tightly. To anyone else the phase 'I need a girls' day' would mean mani/pedis and a day of beautification but for them it meant boyfriend drama, usually something pretty bad. Clare had never used this phrase not even after what happened with KC and Jenna so Alli knew she had to be there for her friend. They broke their embrace and moved over to the couch where Clare filled Alli in on everything that had happened. Alli sat there just listening and squeezed her hand or rubbed her back when necessary.

"Oh Alli, what am I going to do? I can't avoid him. We're English partners, our lockers are next to each other and he and Adam are the only people I spend time with at school since you left" Clare said in a defeated tone. Alli thought carefully about her words before speaking.

"Well, you did say your writing has improved, so maybe if you tell Dawes you don't need a partner anymore, she'll sever the partnership. If push comes to shove tell her the truth, you can't be around him" Alli said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ugh, I just- I just hate him _**so much right now**_" Clare said in a frustrated tone standing up and started to pace.

"I mean he ruined _**everything**_" she said clenching and unclenching her fists.

She felt like punching something but knew that wouldn't make her feel better though hitting the slut who slept with her boyfriend was a pretty tempting idea. The thought brought a small mischievous smile to her face that she quickly shook off once she realized Alli was still looking at her.

"I know what you were thinking about and don't even _think_ about fighting that tramp. She isn't worth it and anyways _Eli _should be the focus of your anger and pain. He fucked up royally and is COMPLETELY responsible for the pain you're in" Alli said matter of factly before standing up and holding Clare's wrist to keep her from pacing. Clare looked at Alli's hand on here and nodded. Alli released her and smiled softly before reaching for her bag of snacks and movies.

"Now about the locker situation, you only have a few options. You can make up some reason to change lockers or exchange with someone. Another option is just dealing with it head on. You won't be able to avoid him forever" Alli said opening a bag of chips. Clare glared at her and folded her arms across her chest.

"I know that Alli. That's the fucking problem" Clare snapped. Alli's eyes widen then narrowed.

"I know you're mad so I'll let that slide" she said with a slight attitude.

"Anyway, next thing to focus on is your boring school life. Join another club. The best way to deal with a break up is to keep your mind occupied."

Clare thought about everything Alli had said and she made it seem so simple but it wasn't. She still thought about him and each time he crossed her mind, she felt like breaking something or crying. There's no way jumping in to a club was going to make her feel any better or help her get over him. Clare shook her head and moved back to the couch and sat down. She put her head in her hands while Alli sat down next to her.

"Look, I know everything I'm saying seems easier said than done but it can be done" she said sincerely. Clare looked at her with pitiful eyes that were lined with tears.

"I swear Clare as hard as it may seem to believe the best revenge is moving on and being happy. It screws with their head more than anything else we could think of, trust me I have **a lot **of experience in this area" Alli said with a huge smile. Clare couldn't help but laugh at Alli. She really was the best and she was lucky to have her.

"You know the best way to move on and be happy?" Alli asked while reaching for the movies she had brought. Clare just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"By showing him what he's missing out on of course" Alli said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Alli picked a movie and put it in the DVD player and looked back at Clare who had a nervous look on her face. "Trust me Clare, come Monday he won't know what hit him" Alli said with complete confidence and a wink.

*** 1) Thanks again for the interest in the story. Even if people don't leave comments, I know it's being read and it's an amazing feeling. 2) That being said I'm only updating based on comments and interest. I like ambiguous endings meaning people can come up with their _own _conclusions. If **enough **people want more, than I'll write more. 3) I thought Clare needed a friend who wouldn't just baby her and say everything would be okay when it probably won't and kinda pushes her to move forward. I wanted to be realistic. I **hope** I succeeded.


	4. Confidence

"_Remember the key to this is confidence"_

_"But this isn't me, Alli" Clare said miserably._

_"Clare, this **is** you. We found all this stuff in YOUR closet" Alli turned Clare toward the full length mirror that was in her parents' room._

_"You are just as beautiful and sexy as that slut, if not more. All you're doing is showcasing it for once. Remember the key to this is confidence" Alli said with an encouraging squeeze._

Clare kept replaying Alli's advice as she walked up the Degrassi steps. She felt extremely self- conscious and didn't think she could pull off the 'confident' look especially when she felt like crap. She was still miserable and wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and eat her favorite ice cream, cliché yes but effective. She took a deep breath and walked through the doors and headed straight for Adam's locker. She prayed that she would catch Adam by himself. She spotted Adam though his back was turned to her and walked up to him.

"Hey, can I talk you for a minute" she said tapping him on the shoulder.

Adam turned to face her and he couldn't help but stare. It was Clare but at the same time it wasn't; it was sexpot Clare. She had on a gray strapless dress that flattered her figure in THE best possible. It showed enough cleavage to tease but not enough to be falling out of it. The push up strapless bra Alli convinced Clare to buy was truly worth the money and was highly effective. It came just above her knee and black stiletto booties that only gave her a couple of extra inches but gave her legs the appearance of being longer and toned. All those after school dance classes really paid off. Her eyes had this smoky effect that drew you to them and kept you there. She had on pink lip gloss that made her pouty lips stand out. It looked very inviting. Her was straightened and bumped in to a cute bob. She finished off the black cardigan just keep the look somewhat casual.

"Adam" she said snapping her fingers to get his attention.

"Yeah, I'm listening"

"Are you really? Because you've been drooling for the last two minutes" Clare said in a slightly annoyed tone while trying to fight the blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly. "You just look… different"

"Yeah, I decided to change up my look a bit. Anyway, I came over here for a reason. I need to switch lockers with you and I need to do it as soon as possible" she said urgently. Adam just stared at her in disbelief.

"Seriously Adam and I mean like now" she said in a serious tone paired with a coy smile.

"Uh why the dire need to switch lockers?" Adam looked with a confused look on his face. Clare lowered her head then looked back with sad eyes. The realization finally hit Adam and he slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Sorry, I'm such a jackass sometimes. Right now we can just share and by the end of the day, I'll have my stuff out" he said quickly trying to make up his spacy moment. Clare looked at him with a slight smile before giving him an unexpected hug. As soon as I pulled away I saw Adam's face drop. Before I could ask what was wrong, someone beat me to the punch.

"Hey man, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's up?"

"O_h no, not even twenty minutes and I have to deal with this" _Clare thought as her body tensed_. _Clare turned around and came face to face with the guy she wanted to avoid like the plague. He slowly looked her up and down before looking in to her face.

"Uh hey um Clare" Eli said nervously shifting his weight. Clare just glared at him before pushing past him.

"Ugh wait" Eli groaned before chasing after her. Clare tried walking faster but Eli caught up and blocked her path.

"Eli move" Clare said sternly.

"Please, just let me explain. I made a mistake"

"Eli, I was serious when I said I didn't want to talk to you. Now, get out of my way" she said trying to side step him but to no avail.

"Clare, I'm willing to do ANYTHING to earn back your trust. I just want you in my life"

"Well, I don't really care what you want. You kinda lost that privilege when you decided fucking some girl who was _supposed _to be MY FRIEND was more important than me and our relationship. I am only going to say this **one more time**. I want NOTHING to do with you. I will NOT forgive and forget what you did. If you try to force me to listen to you and your half assed apology again, I WILL hit you so hard that you'll feel it for a week" Clare said menacingly.

Eli looked at her with a combination of shock and hurt. He finally stepped aside and gestured for her to pass.

Clare hoped that he hadn't noticed that shaking the entire time. She finally walked past him and headed to the washroom. As soon as she was in the safety of the restroom, she had a mini break down complete with pacing and hyperventilating. It took a few minutes before she calmed down. She knew it would be hard to see him but she didn't expect the strong desire to physically hurt him or the sick feeling she had had all weekend to resurface. She looked at herself in mirror and took a deep breath then exhaled. Alli's words rang through her head again and she couldn't help the little smile that came across her face. She walked out of the restroom with her head held high and kept it that way, even after she spotted Adam and Eli talking and looking at her.

"Looking good, Saint Clare" a voice said from behind her. She turned to see who was complimenting her. She looked at the guy and squinted.

"Reese" she stated more so than asked. He smiled at her and as much as she didn't want to, she returned it.

*** 1) For those of you who are new to Degrassi, Reese was the guy that complimented Clare on her new look after she stopped dressing in her uniform. She also talked to him at the ravine when her and Alli went to meet Johnny. 2) As always, thank you for the interest in the story. I think this was satisfying and I hope you guys agree. 3) You guys really keep it going which brings me to my next point. The story can end here but **enough **people want more...


	5. Regret

**So this is Eli's POV. This will _probably _be the only chapter in his POV. I had this idea and I had to get it down. This isn't to make you think one way or another about him. **

I still couldn't stop thinking about Clare and everything that had happened this weekend. I screwed up in a big bad way and there is nothing I can do to change it. The look in her eyes… it made my heart sink. All I kept thinking about as I was telling her what I did was, "how could I do that to this beautiful, amazing girl"?

I cared about her more than anything but it didn't stop me from cheating on her. I was SUCH an asshole. I knew I was going to see her today; there was no way of avoiding it. I walked through the Degrassi doors and headed straight to Adam's locker. I had told him the basics, I cheated and Clare broke up with me. He didn't take the news very well. You would've thought that I had betrayed him by the way he yelled at me over the phone. I just listened to it all. How could I not, after all I deserved everything him and Clare said or did. I wanted to try and keep at least have one of my best friends.

As I approached his locker, I saw him talking to a girl. The sight made me very curious. The girl had an amazing body from behind with toned legs and a nice ass. If she was that appealing from the back, I couldn't wait to see her from the front. I saw her reach over and give him a hug that seemed to catch him off guard. Even though my relationship was destroyed I was glad Adam wasn't sharing my bad fortune. When I got closer to the pair, Adam's face dropped and just stared at me.

"Hey man, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's up?" I asked with a curious look on my face. After an awkward look from Adam, the girl turned around and looked at me. I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. I couldn't stop myself from admiring her body. When I finally traveled back up to her face, the feature that always mesmerized me had such a look of hatred that I could swear the air around me was below freezing.

"Uh hey um Clare" I said nervously shifting my weight. She just glared at me and pushed past me. I knew she didn't want to talk to me but I couldn't help but want beg for her forgiveness. I knew it wasn't likely to happen but I couldn't stop trying. She meant too much to me.

"Ugh wait" Eli groaned before chasing after her. Clare tried walking faster but Eli caught up and blocked her path.

"Eli move" Clare said sternly.

"Please, just let me explain. I made a mistake"

"Eli, I was serious when I said I didn't wait to talk to you. Now, get out of my way" she said trying to side step him but to no avail.

"Clare, I'm willing to do ANYTHING to earn back your trust. I just want you in my life"

"Well, I don't really care what you want. You kinda lost that privilege when you decided fucking some girl who was supposed to be MY FRIEND was more important than me and our relationship. I am only going to say this one more time. I want NOTHING to do with you. I will NOT forgive and forget what you did. If you try to force me to listen to you and your half assed apology again, I WILL hit you so hard that you'll feel it for a week" Clare said menacingly.

Clare had yelled each one of her points louder and louder. Nosy students actually stopped to watch the scene play out but I could care less about them. I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She truly hated me and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I accepted my defeat and moved aside and let her pass. I sighed heavily and walked over to Adam.

"I really hope you aren't expecting any sympathy from me because if you are, you're out of your damn mind" he stated folding his arms across his chest.

"Of course I don't, I'm not that unrealistic" I retorted leaning against a locker.

"Well, obviously you have **some** kind of mental defect because you cheated on a girl you are absolutely crazy about and wrecked our little trio for a one night stand"

Adam recapped raising his voice causing people to look our way. I groaned at hearing this and began to slump to the floor but Adam grabbed me and held me in place.

"Uh huh, you don't get to play the whole 'woe is me' card" he stated pushing me to make his point. He stared at me some more as if he wanted to ask me something but didn't know how.

"Spit it out dude"

"Why did you do it?" he asked softly. I took a deep breath as I tried to find the words. I figured I would just answer as honestly as possible.

"I was attracted to her from the moment I saw her. I tried, I really tried to push those feelings away but it was just a losing battle. The opportunity presented itself and it was like my dick had a mind of its own. When we hooked up, it was really amazing. I mean it was really, really good but the moment it was over all I could think about was Clare. I couldn't believe what I had done. I wanted her but she definitely wasn't worth losing Clare" I admitted shaking my head in shame.

Adam nodded his head in understanding but then focused his attention behind me.

"Who's that?"

"Who's who?" I asked at a loss.

"The Canadian Joe Jonas"

Eli chucked before turning around to see Clare talking to the mystery guy. His face instantly fell. Clare was actually smiling at this dude and he was smiling back.

_"Who is that guy?"_ Eli thought to himself getting an uneasy feeling in his chest.

*** This was kinda to see Adam's take on what happened. I figured his friendship with Clare is bound to be strained so this was a good way to get his reaction.


	6. Reese

_**One month later**_

It still hurt like hell seeing and thinking about Eli but thanks to Reese and Drama club, I didn't have much time to think about it. I can't believe what an amazing friend Reese has turned out to be. He listens and makes me smile even when it's the last thing I feel like doing. It also helps that we both are involved in the Drama club. I remember when I bumped in to him on my way to the auditorium.

_"What are you doing here? Clare asked unable to hide her surprise._

_"I figured it's the best way to meet cute girls_ _and as you can tell my plan is already working" Reese said gesturing toward her. Clare couldn't stop the blush that appeared on her face but did manage to roll her eyes and fold her arms across her chest signaling she was waiting for his honest answer._

_"So maybe it was either this or 3 month detention" he said shrugging his shoulders. She let out a slight giggle before softly hitting his shoulder and walking in to the auditorium with him following close behind._

They started spending a lot time together and she was grateful for the distraction; especially after she spotted Eli talking to the girl who ruined everything. She was too far away to hear what was being said but she could tell he was annoyed. He was glaring at the girl in front of him and moving his hands in an animated way. Even though Clare didn't want to stand there and watch _any_ interactions between the two, she couldn't seem to move. All the hurt and pain over the last month came back and hit her like a ton of bricks.

She was reminded every lie her supposed _friend_ had told her about how she no interest in her boyfriend and how she couldn't stand girls who went after other girls' boyfriends.

Clare had a strong desire to talk up to that traitor, pull her by the hair, and beat with her text book. Clare continued to watch the scene play out in front of her and it all seemed to go in slow motion.

Eli appeared to get more and more annoyed but the girl wouldn't back down. She reached out and grabbed his hand which he quickly retracted. The girl looked down at their hands then back up at Eli. She moved closer to Eli and pulled him by his bag and crashed her lips to his. Eli immediately pushed the girl away but the damage was done.

Clare felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. Her knees buckled and she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She wanted to run home and get in to comfy bed and cry. It had been a month and seeing them together made it feel like everything had just happened yesterday. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she was finally able move. She turned and bumped in to a hard body.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled looking at the ground and trying to walk away as fast as possible. She felt someone lightly grab her arm and turn her around. She looked up ready to curse the person out when she realized it was Reese.

"Where's the fire" he asked releasing her arm.

"I just need to get out of here"

"Do you want some company?" he asked eyeing the exit.

Clare looked back at Eli and made eye contact before turning back to look at Reese.

"I would love some company" she said with a slight smile before walking towards the exit.

Reese turned back in the direction Clare had looked at and noticed Eli glaring at him. Reese looked at Eli and smiled smugly while raising his eyebrow in challenge. Eli tightened his grip on his bag and Reese turned and ran to catch up to Clare putting his arm around her shoulder.

*** 1) So, I know it was a bit of a wait for some people and I hope you find this satisfying. 2) Just in case you didn't notice, Reese and Clare will be spending at least 3 months together dealing with the Drama club. 3) So this turned out slightly differently than what I had in my head but I think it's okay.


	7. Moving On Sort Of

Once they got outside, Clare removed Reese's arm from her shoulder and stepped away from him. She nervously cleared her throat and fidgeted with her hands.

"So uh got any ideas where we should go"

"I was thinking about going to the ravine" he said walking toward the ravine. Clare stood in place looking at him incredulously. Reese stopped and looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

"What's the delay? It's not like you've never been there before."

"First of all, I went there _once_ to support Alli. It's not like I spend my free time there. Second, who even _goes _to the ravine anymore?" Clare said gesturing towards the ravine.

"All the more reason why we should go; who wants to be a part of the status quo anyways?" He said with a laugh.

Clare can't help but smile at his enthusiasm and figured it could be fun. She slowly walked up to him and playfully bumped in to him before they continued walking to the infamous hangout. When they got there, Clare immediately got that itchy feeling you get when you're in a dirty, creepy place. Reese looked at her and smiled in amusement before sitting on an old torn up couch and gestured for her to join him. She sat down but stayed as close to the edge as possible.

"You need to relax. No one has ever caught anything from sitting on a couch" he said pulling something out of his pocket.

"At least no one's ever said anything" he added with a smirk. He rifled through his pockets looking for something.

"Ah yes" he said holding a lighter. Clare looked at him in disbelief.

"Is that a joint" Clare asked incredulously.

"What? Would you like to partake?"

"NO! Have you met me?" she exclaimed standing up.

"Okay, relax. I won't smoke it now" he said putting the joint and lighter back in his pockets.

"I should get back to school. This was a stupid idea" she said shaking her head and turning away from him.

"Why? Are you in some kind of rush to get back to that doom and gloom guy?" he asked leaning back against the couch.

"Why would you say that" she asked sharply turning back to him.

"I saw you look at him and the way he was shooting daggers at me tells me there is something between you guys" he stated simply.

"There is NOTHING between us" she said defensively. He put up his in mock defense and smiled.

"Fine, there's nothing between you" he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"But there used to be, so why don't you just tell me about it" he said patting the couch next to him. Clare exhaled and went to sit on the couch.

"It's not much to tell. He cheated on me with someone I thought was a friend" she said looking down at the ground. She couldn't help the shame and embarrassment she felt. This was the second time her boyfriend went for a girl that was supposed to be her friend and now she had to talk about how naïve she had been.

"It's nothing to feel bad about. Everybody cheats or gets cheated on. It's like a fact of nature" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Clare looked back at him and wondered if he really thought that.

"You don't actually believe that do you? I mean, that's such a cynical perspective" Clare said innocently.

"Yeah but it's honest and realistic. We are proof of that. You were cheated on and I've both cheated and been cheated on" he said sitting up.

"That doesn't mean everyone cheats or get cheated on"

"It's cute that you're still so optimistic but it's a part of life. If you date eventually one of those things will happen" he said patting her knee before standing up.

"So what? I shouldn't expect my boyfriend or husband to be faithful because some people can't handle temptation? That's ridiculous" she said standing up.

"Whatever Clare. You're the one heartbroken over a guy who did something most guys do"

"I expected more of him"

"You shouldn't expect much of anyone. People tend to always surprise and/or disappoint you" he said reaching for his joint and lighter again. He was putting it to his lips when Clare snatched it and threw it in to the woods.

"What the hell?"

"I don't believe you are really this closed off. Even you said **most **not** all **guys do that. You wouldn't do that if you found someone who really cared about" she said looking in to his eyes.

"I might; who knows what could happen in the future?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow, I don't know what to say" she said walking past him.

"Look, I'm just trying to be honest with you. That fairy tale you're living only leads to heartbreak as you obviously know. It's better to just keep things casual and not get attached"

"And how has that been working out for you?" Clare asked in an annoyed tone.

"Pretty well actually" he said moving closer to her, "though there is this girl that has me reconsidering my stance on the subject at least a little"

"Really? Who is this miraculous girl?" Clare said with a hint of sarcasm. Reese put his hand on her elbow and pulled her close.

"Who do you think?" he asked looking deep in to her eyes.

"Reese, I'm really not ready for this or anything serious" Clare said nervously staring back at him.

"Obviously you don't listen well Saint Clare", he said leaning down and inches away from her lips, "it's better to keep things casual and not get attached."

Clare's heart started racing as she listened to his words. He finally made contact with her lips and she melted. His lips were somewhat chapped but so soft and she couldn't think of anything except keeping him close. She reached arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When they pulled a part because they needed to breathe, Reese was the first to speak.

"So do you think you can handle a casual _thing_?" he asked not wanting to use the words fling or relationship. Clare thought for a minute and looked at him before pulling away.

"No, I don't think I can" she said turning and walking back to the school leaving him standing there in amazement.

*** 1) I wanted to give a special shoutout to _**ILoveTaylorSwift13**_. Even when I'm not feeling to confident about my story, you still take time to leave a comment or alert. I really can't express how much I appreciate that. So, thanks for that. =) 2) I am a little disappointed by the lack of comments. I guess you guys spoiled me by being so nice. Anyways, it makes me think the story is getting boring or you guys are losing interest. As a result, I'm going to try to wrap this up


	8. Face to Face

Even though Clare had turned him down, that didn't stop them from spending time together. He accepted Clare wasn't a casual hook up kind of girl and she understood that he wasn't the steady relationship type. They spent the last month getting to know each other and building their friendship. They were damn near inseparable and anyone on the outside would have put money on the fact that they were dating. Neither of them felt the need to clarify; it was no one's business except theirs. Clare had a tendency to arrive earlier and stay longer than anyone else in the Drama club. She found it peaceful and it gave her time to think about something other than her fighting parents and her failed relationship. Reese walked in to the auditorium and immediately got to work arranging set pieces.

"So, should we head to The Dot after rehearsal or something else" Reese asked while moving some props around.

"Um, I feel like seeing a movie. How about going to the mall and we can what's playing?" she responded while reading over the script, making edits and corrections.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna go hit the head" Reese said jumping off the stage. Clare gave a dismissive wave and continued focusing on the script she was reading. She walked around the stage reading the words and tried to envision the actors saying her words. She heard footsteps but didn't look up.

"Hey Clare" a voice said nervously. Clare froze in place but didn't look up. _"Oh, this is __**not**__ happening" _she thought to herself before looking up.

She watched as the figure came closer to the stage and ran their hands through their hair.

"What the hell do you want?" Clare said harshly tightening her hold on the material in her hands.

"Oh come on Clare, it's been like **two months** and you're _still _mad?" the person asked in an exasperated tone.

"_Oh, I'm sorry" _Clare said sardonically_._ "How long should I be mad at the **slut** who slept with **my **boyfriend?" The girl in front of Clare exhaled sharply and walked up to the stage.

Clare turned to face the girl who betrayed her and eyed her from head to toe. The girl was beautiful, there was no denying that. She was naturally tanned and slightly taller than Clare, had big hazel eyes, jet black hair that was cut in to choppy layers with purple streaks. She had dimples that were accompanied by a beauty mark right above it. When she smiled her dimples became defined and her eyes seemed to sparkle. She had a small studded nose ring. The one thing she had that seemed to tie everything together was sex appeal. When she walked in to a room the way her hips swayed and how she batted her eyes, kept all eyes on her. She exuded confidence and when she spoke in that sultry voice, guys seemed to lose all motor functions. Clare would have had to been a completely idiot to think Eli wouldn't be attracted to her but she didn't care if he looked as long as he didn't touch.

"Look Clare, what happened is regrettable but we all need to move on" the girl said closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I have moved on, so I guess you can leave now" Clare said gesturing towards the door and crossing her arms.

"Why can't you see I did you a favor? You and Eli obviously weren't meant to be together" the girl said simply.

Clare did a double take and stared at the girl. "You **did not** just say that to me" Clare said in disbelief. She had a strong desire to slap this girl but realized it wasn't worth it. She didn't care about her enough to waste the energy.

"Eli and I are meant to be together and us sleeping together just solidified that point. I understand it may be hard to hear but it's necessary in order for you to accept it" the girl said pointedly.

"Okay Brooke, I don't know _what the hell_ you're trying to accomplish by saying all this but you sound COMPLETELY ridiculous. You didn't do me any favors by sleeping with my boyfriend; you were just being a back stabbing, self- serving bitch" Clare said bitterly pushing past Brooke.

"Yes, I went after what I wanted at the expense of our friendship and that was probably wrong but if you could just get past it, we could all be happy. Eli and I could be together and you and Reese could be together."

Clare sat down in a seat and chuckled darkly as the realization hit her. "I get it now. You're still being a self- serving bitch. Eli won't give you the time of day and you think if I'm involved with Reese, he'll get with you."

Brooke looked shyly down at the floor then back at Clare. Clare looked at her and busted out laughing.

"Oh how cute!" Clare said in a patronizing tone. "You actually thought _I_ was the reason Eli won't get in a relationship with you? He won't get in a relationship with you because you are just some regrettable one off" Clare said with a smug smile watching as the girl in front of her tried to hold back tears. "He will **never** want you and you are just a delusional slut who is making a fool of herself thinking otherwise" Clare said turning her attention back to her script.

Clare looked at Brooke and shook her head in amusement. "You know it's funny, I _actually _used to be intimidated by you. I thought you were this super confident, sexy girl that I couldn't possibly compare to but I was wrong. I can't believe I was _so _wrong. You're just some insecure tramp who is willing to sleep with anyone who shows you the _slightest _bit of attention. Granted, guys do show you attention but that's only because they can see how easy you are from a mile away. They only see you as ho for a good time. _That's why you will **always** be the girl on the side and** never **the one who goes to meet the parents" _Clare said emphazing the last statement_. _

Brooke just stood there dumb founded_. _She knew what Clare was saying was true and in that moment, she just wanted to crawl in to a hole and hide. She had lost one of the only real friends she had and fell for a guy who only used her. She was making an ass of herself for someone who couldn't care less about her. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she felt her knees buckle.

Clare looked at Brooke and looked around the room. "Why are you still here? You and I have _nothing _else to say to each other. You can get out now" Clare said harshly pointing to the door.

Brooke wanted to say something, anything but Clare's words cut through her and she couldn't think of anything she could possible say. She hung her head low and started walking out of the auditorium. Brooke passed Reese on her way out and glared at him.

"Uh do I even want to know?" Reese said walking up to Clare. "No, it's not worth talking about" Clare said dismissively with a sly smile on her face.

*** 1) So,next chapter will be the last chapter. I want to thank those who comment and show interest. 2) Okay, did I make Clare too mean? I'm not sure. I didn't want Clare to fight her because I think it's stupid for girls to fight over guys but I wanted her to get back at her for what she did. 3) I'm updating based on interest. I usually hate when writers like blackmail for updates but I get why they do that now. There's no point in rushing to update if people no longer care. I'l always update my stories but the speed it dependant on you guys.


	9. Confrontation

"I'll meet you outside. I forgot my phone" Clare said to Reese turning back to the auditorium. After she retrieved her phone and locked the door, she headed to the exit. She could hear people talking and as she got closer she recognized the voices.

"You are just some rebound trying to take advantage. You don't deserve her" one voice said.

The other person laughed and said "this coming from the guy who cheated on her"

"Don't fucking laugh at me"

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it?" the other voice said menacingly.

Clare could see through the glass the two guys squaring off and ran outside and got in between them. Eli and Reese continued to glare at each other. Eli's fists clenched tighter as he let out a slightly audible growl. Clare put her hand to his chest to keep him back while Reese kept a cocky smirk on his face.

"Guys, enough" Clare said sternly while looking between them.

"Reese, I'll call you later" she said looking at Eli.

"What about-"

"I'll call you later" Clare repeated turning to face Reese.

"Whatever" Reese said glaring at Eli before turning and leaving.

Clare watched him leave then turned back to Eli. Realizing her hand was still on him, she slowly dragged her fingers down his chest before removing her hand.

"Clare-" he was interrupted by a swift slap to the face. She hit him so hard that his face turned red. "What the hell?" he yelled holding his face.

"Where do you get off talking about me and telling someone whether or not they deserve me?" Clare asked full of attitude.

"The guy is a mini version of Fitz" Eli defended. "I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't need you looking out for me. You lost all rights to look out for me when you cheated on me" Clare yelled.

"I know that but I still care about you" he said moving closer to her.

"Well you can take your 'care' and shove it because I'm not interested and I don't need it" she said coldly turning and walking away.

Eli grabbed her wrist and turned her back to him. "I will **never** stop caring about you Clare. You mean too much to me" he said staring in to her eyes.

Clare could feel tears beginning to well but she blinked them back and shook her head. She wasn't going to let him get to her even if she did love the feel of his hand on her wrist and their proximity.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it, screwing some slut who was supposed to be my friend" she said bitterly.

Eli scoffed and dropped her wrist. "Oh my…I made a _fucking mistake_, Clare" he said emphasizing the last part while gripping his hair. "You can forgive K.C. for dumping you and going out with one of your friends. You forgive Alli repeatedly. You even forgave Fitz for shit he pulled. Why the hell can't you forgive me?" Eli yelled in frustrated tone.

"Because I wasn't in love with K.C., Alli, or Fitz" Clare blurted before she could stop herself. Eli stepped back in surprise and looked at Clare. Clare felt the tears start to roll down her face as she walked closer to him.

"They didn't promise to always be there for me. They didn't promise to never hurt me. They weren't the ones I planned on giving my virginity to. They didn't break my heart in to a million pieces. That was you and for that… I don't know if I can ever really forgive you" Clare said now standing face to face with the guy who had broken her. She stared at him with watery blue eyes and reached out and touched his face. "You meant everything to me and I trusted you more than anyone. Now, I can't even look at you without feeling a sharp pain in my chest" she said removing her hand. "I can't _**look **_at you without seeing _her" _she said her voice wrought with disgust pushing him away harshly.

"Clare, I am so sorry. You have to know that" Eli said putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer. "I would do anything if it meant never having to hurt you. I love you Clare and I swear I will **never** hurt you again" Eli said desperately.

Clare shook her head as tears continued to fall down her face. "No, I can't" she said pushing him back but he wouldn't loosen his grip. Instead he fell to his knees and clutched her even tighter. "Please Clare, I am so sorry. I need you in my life. I swear I'll do anything to make you forgive me" he begged as tears started rolling down his face.

Clare cupped his face and slowly brought him back up to his feet. They stared in to each other's tear streaked face waiting for the other to say something.

"I can't" Clare said softly. Eli's face dropped as he felt completely defeated and emotionally exhausted. "At least not yet" she said looking at the ground. Eli raised his head unsure of what he heard.

"What" he asked softly.

"I'm not ready to let you back in my life" she started while raising her gaze back at him "and I'm definitely not ready to let you back in my heart but maybe someday, we could possibly be friends again."

Eli looked at her and smiled. "I would like that. I'd like that a lot" he said wiping the tears that had fallen off his face. Clare nodded and said "Me too."

*** So, I'm thinking about ending this right here. I'm kinda sad about that being that this was my most successful story _ever _but all good things must come to an end I guess. Thanks for everyone who showed interest and even if you didn't leave a comment or alert, just reading it means the world to me.


	10. Alternate Ending

**So, this is the alternate ending. If you liked the original ending, you might not wanna read any further. This is more what I always had in mind for this story.**

Clare hugged her parents and smiled as her they congratulated her on the show.

"I'm sure you want to go out and celebrate" Clare's mom said with a knowing smile glancing at Reese who standing near the auditorium doors.

"Oh mom" Clare said following her mother's eye line, "We are just friends but we did plan on celebrating." Clare looked at her parents with her big blue eyes and gave the best puppy dogs eyes she could.

"Fine, your curfew can be extended by an hour and a half" Clare's dad said rolling his eyes.

"Oh thanks dad" Clare said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just don't make us regret this" Clare's mother said sternly.

"I won't" Clare said with a smile before walking toward Reese.

"So, I was thinking about our discussion about relationships" Reese said pushing open the auditorium doors.

"You were thinking? That's new, I hope you didn't hurt yourself" she said jokingly as she walked through the doors in front of him.

"Ha ha" he retorted pushing her slightly. Clare stumbled and smiled at him before pushing him back.

"I'm serious. I was thinking maybe I should try to be more open to a monogamous, committed relationship rather than just hooking up" he said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh really? And what brought on this sudden epiphany?" Clare said looking through her bag for something.

"Well, you" he said stopping them in front of the exit. Clare looked up from her bag and in to his brown eyes. He saw the confusion on her face and felt his hands getting sweaty. He cleared his throat and removed his arm from around her.

"Look, I like you Clare and I want to be more than friends with you" he said quickly. Clare didn't say anything but just looked at him. "I know you're scared given everything that happened between you and Eli but I think we should give this a chance" he said softly taking her hands in his own. "I don't know Reese" she replied in a small voice. Reese sighed heavily and dropped her hands. "I'm not going to lie and say this won't change things or that it will always be easy. What I will say is that it's worth trying"

"Reese, I-" Clare was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Reese and Clare turned only to face to face Eli and Adam. Adam looked between Clare and Eli nervously.

"Well, this is awkward" Adam said trying to cut some of the tension.

"Hey Clare" Eli said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Eli" Clare said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, this is really stimulating conversation but me and Clare were actually talking, so why don't you get lost" Reese said impatiently while glaring at Eli. Eli scoffed and took a step forward towards the pair.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Clare" Eli said shifting his gaze to the quiet girl standing in front of him.

"Eli, I'm not sure-" Adam started but was cut off.

"Okay" Everyone turned to face the girl holding herself looking completely nervous and uncomfortable. Reese stepped closer to her and put a hand on her arm.

"Are you sure?" he asked his voice full of concern.

She nodded and said "I need to do this." Reese nodded and turned towards the exit.

"I'll be right outside if you need me" he said glaring at Eli. Clare nodded and pointed to the door.

"You can go too, Adam. This will only take a couple of minutes" Eli said turning to Adam.

"I don't think this is a good idea dude" Adam whispered moving to face Eli.

"Look, this is the first time in months that she is even looking at me. I got to do this. I need this" Eli said determinedly. Adam shook his head and turned to look at Clare before looking back at his friend.

"Alright, I'll be outside" he said tiredly patting Eli's shoulder as he turned and walked out. Clare watched as Adam left and bit her lip softly, a nervous habit she had.

"So" Eli said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So" Clare retorted before they fell in to an uncomfortable silence. Eli looked at her and chuckled. Clare looked at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Eli shook his head and took a step closer to her.

"I was just thinking how only a few months ago we could've talked about anything. Awkward silences never existed with us" he said pointing between them.

"Yeah, well things change. Betrayal usually has that effect" Clare stated looking in to his eyes. Eli's face fell as he nodded in agreement.

"I should get going" Clare said putting her arms down and turning towards the exit.

"No wait" Eli said grasping her wrist. Her glances shifted between his hand on her and the sadness in his eyes. She turned to him and he released her.

"What Eli? What is it that you need to tell me?" she said looking in to his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I am just so sorry for hurting you the way I did Clare" he said putting his hands back in his pockets.

"I know this already. It doesn't change anything. You betrayed me and all I think about is how I can never look at you the same. I just want to know why or how. I mean how could you do that to me?" she asked stepping closer to him with each word. "Me, the girl who constantly stood by you; defended you; supported you; loved you wholeheartedly. Just tell me how you could throw it all away." She said trying to keep her voice from cracking. "Why wasn't I enough?" she asked standing face to face with the boy who had tears in his eyes.

"You were way more than enough Clare" he stated. "I just, I was an idiot. I was completely in love with you and I probably always will be but I fucked up. When I told you I would wait until you were ready, I meant it but doesn't mean all those feelings just went away" he started awkwardly. "And then she came in to the picture and was constantly throwing herself at me, I just stopped thinking. I wasn't thinking about how it would all blow up in my face or what would happen if you found out. Hell, I wasn't even thinking about her. I was just being a selfish asshole. After it happened, I was disgusted with myself and I regretted more than anything in my life. I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want to lose you but then you looked at me with those big blue eyes of yours and the guilt got to me" he said softly.

Clare had tears rolling down her cheeks but she didn't attempt to wipe them away. "I will never get over how I hurt you and I know I don't deserve it but please forgive me" he said pathetically.

"Fine you're forgiven" Clare said wiping away her tears. Eli looked at her curiously.

"What" he asked stupidly.

"You made a stupid mistake that you regret. It's not the first and I'm sure it won't be the last" she said calmly. Eli looked at her in disbelief and opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. Clare looked at him and couldn't help but be slightly amused by his reaction.

"I was so hurt and destroyed by what you did but I've had time to think. Hating you is giving you more thought and emotion than you deserve. As much as I didn't think it was going to be possible, I've moved on. So while you'll always remember me and what you lost, I'll think of what I gained" she said confidently.

"And what's that" Eli choked out bitterly.

"A new perspective and once I walk out those doors, a new boyfriend" she said with a small smile. Eli glared at her as his feelings of sadness were slowly overtaken by those of jealousy and bitterness.

"Goodbye Eli" Clare said with an air of finality before turning and walking out the Degrassi doors. She spotted Reese looking down at the ground with his hands in his pockets. When he looked up and they made eye contact, she couldn't help the smile that came across her features. They walked towards each other and once face to face, Clare pulled him in for a hug. He put arms around her waist and chuckled softly.

"So, I guess everything went well" he said softly. Clare pulled back and smiled.

"Yeah, I think I can finally say that chapter of my life is done"

"Hmm and where does that leave us?" he asked stepping back and putting his arm around her shoulders as they began walking.

"You were saying something about being more than friends" she said cheekily.

He stopped them and turned to her and she gently pulled him down before kissing him gently on the lips. She pulled back and smiled feeling lighter and happier than she had in months.

*** So, I'm not exactly sure about the ending but there it is. This is 100% done now


End file.
